


Hunger games 100th annual quarter quell

by Alosermostly



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alosermostly/pseuds/Alosermostly
Summary: The 100th annual quarter quell had started to take place, like every quarter quell theirs a twist. This year double the tributes, while 48 young men’s and women were chosen to fight to the death, this year seems different could 6 teenagers change how the world sees the hunger games
Kudos: 1





	Hunger games 100th annual quarter quell

"Come on get up." Their mother sighed as she opened the curtains. "We can't be late. You have to get up and get dressed." 

Sitting up em shook their head. "Fine, but I don't want to go." 

"We don't have a choice now do we. It's goverment required. I will not face the punishments just because you don't want to go." Their mother sighed. "I laid your clothes out." 

"A dress? Again?" Em asked as they picked up the hanger that was hanging on the closet door. "I don't want to wear a dress." 

"Well." Their mother took the dress. "If you get reaped, you have to look your best." 

"If I get reaped? You say it like it's a bad thing?" Em resentful tone showed how they felt about it. Taking the dress before disappearing into the bathroom, combing their hair and making sure they looked nice before getting dressed and heading downstairs. Seeing their little brother sitting at the table, dressed in black dress pants and a blue dress shirt with a tie. Like their parents were preparing them for their own funerals. In a way of chance had it they would be.

"Hey, good morning." Em smiled at him. "You ready?" 

"Yeah, my name hasn't been picked yet and I have no extra slips. I think I'll be okay." 

"You will be, it'll be okay. There's so many other boys too." Hugged him before sitting down to eat their own breakfast.

The crowd was filled with scared kids, lining up to get their prints taken. Proof they were attending this government reaping, a national televised funeral. Standing in rows, em was taking in their surroundings. The quarter quell, the 100th annual hunger games. A century of children heading to their death. Today two young men and women would be taken away from their community. Never to return, two out of forty eight would be able to return. But not after a traumatizing bloodbath. The air was tense between the crowd of children. No one ever wanted to, well some do. But those kids were trained to bring 'greatness' to their districts. 

"Well hello everyone." The woman dressed in some crazy, colour splashing outfit. "Welcome to the hundredth reaping." 

No response from the crowd, the idea of having to send twice as many children into the death ring. It had the whole country in silence. 

"Well." She chirped up and smiled. "Let's start with the girls shall we?" 

Em could feel their heart beat in their ears. The ringing reaching all the way to their finger tips. Fear was what possessed their whole body. Not fear for them. Fear for their little brother. Of course his name wasn't in as much as ems was. Em did whatever they could to help their family. But he was so close to being out of the count, so where they. Em didn't know what they would do if he got picked. 

"Em Eadon." 

That's when they felt their knees fall weak, they wanted to collapse. Cry or scream. Why them, they did put their name in many times but now it seems like it wasn't worth it. What sick joke was the universe playing. Stepping out of the the girl side of the crowd, in the big aisle dividing the genders. The ones the Capitol recognized at least. Breathing calmly as they took a few steps towards the stage. 

"Em!" From the boy side, peacekeepers holding back the frantic blonde boy. "Em no." 

"I'm sorry brendan." Shaking their head. Tears threatening to spill, if they didn't win they'd never see him again. 

"Em!" Trying to fight against the arms guard to get to his sibling. "Pick someone else!" 

"Hey kid, if you don't quiet down we'll have to be forceful."

"Fuck that." Trying to fight against them again. 

"It's okay." They shook their head looking at brendan. "It's okay, it'll be okay." Hastily make their way to the stage. Not wanting to see their brother in that state, knowing nothing could make it better.

Staring out as the crowd while they tried to maintain a their tough exterior. Not wanting to show they were scared. They couldn't afford that now, keeping their head down as the other three names were called. Shaking hands when they were told to, looking at the cameras that were recording their reaping when told. Wishing they'd wake up and this was just some bad dream. It was a blur, they felt like their going to puke or drop dead. The weight around their ankles felt like they were going to drown. 

"Em. Oh my god." Brendan was first through the door. Hugging his sibling like if he let go they'd disappear. That was more or less how it was. After this, the next time they'd all see em was on television or in a casket. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. They shouldn't have picked you."

"Hey." Pulling away from the hug to make him look them in the eyes. "It was a chance of fate, random choice. I know it sucks and I wish it wasn't happening but it'll be okay." 

Shaking his head. "I'm gonna miss you." 

"I know." Hugging him tightly again. "I'm gonna miss you too, but take care of mom and dad. Don't put your name in for food okay? It'll be easier when I'm not here. Less mouths to feed." 

"Em." 

"No it's okay." Pulling away from the hug yet again. "It's okay. I promise. If I don't make it back-" 

"But you could, you work at the farms, you know how to use tools. You could win?" 

"I could, I will try." Em nodded. "I'll try, I swear." 

"Here." Taking a ring off his ringer. 

"Your ring? I remember how much you spent saving up for this. I can't take it." 

"Please, take it with you. For your token. Take it in their with you." 

Sighing they nodded taking it, slipping it on their middle finger. Smiling sadly as they hugged their brother again. Giving their parents a tight hug before they're time was fully up. Making sure to make them promise to keep brendans name out more than it needed to be. 

"If you run low on food, find another way to do. Do not put him in any sort of danger, keep him out of the games." 

When they were left alone they covered their eyes. Patting away tears. Not wanting to let their emotions get in the way right now. The promised Brendan they'd win. They have to. 

Meanwhile in district four, Taylor and Marco were facing their own reapings. Just as scared as everyone else, if not more. They had a lot to loose. The oldest of each of their households, Taylor the oldest of many siblings. One of the houses main sources of income and food, if she didn't make it back. She couldn't bring her self to think about it. Standing on the stage next to the other poor girl who was choosen to be taken to the Capitol to fight for their life. Pushing her glasses up as she looked around in the crowd. 

"Micheal grant." A boys name was called as everyone looked around and all eyes laid on a a small boy. Fragile and little. 

Marco stared at the boy watching him make his way to the aisle. Small and scared steps, he was barley out of grade school and he was about to go fight for his life. Marcos heart was in his throat. He knew the boys older brother, they were alone. Orphans no parents. If that little boy didn't make it home one of his close school friends wouldn't have any family. Eyes widening as the older brother tried to make his way to volunteer, but Marco pushed him out of the way. In his conscious he couldn't let those brother be without each other. Marcos siblings had their parents, if he didn't make it back his family would still have each other. 

"I volunteer!" He yelled as he stumbled past the the peace guards. "I volunteer as tribute!" 

"Oh a volunteer how sweet, well we'll bring him up." The man dressed in a crazy outfit motioned. "What is your name?" 

"Marco Myers." He spoke quietly. 

"Well give a round of applause for Marco everyone!" He called and the crowd had scattered applause. Making their way into the Justice house. 

"Why did you do that?" Before they could go to their own rooms to say good bye to their family, Taylor stopped him. He knew Taylor, he liked Taylor. He always made excuses to hang out with her and sit with her at lunch. The boy was head over heels for her. 

"Do what?" Marco asked quietly. "Volunteer? That kid is 12, it's his first reaping. He doesn't deserve to go to the hunger games." 

"But you were almost out, your 18." 

"Would you have let a little girl stand up on that stage when you could have taken her place?" 

"Well no." Taylor shook her head and sighed. "No, Im sorry. It's just. You were so close."

"And now I might not even make it home."

"Get a move on!" The peace keeper told the pair, splitting up as they went to say good bye to their families. 

Their goodbyes were filled with tears and emotions. So was everyone else's but Taylor knew if they didn't make it back it would be near impossible for their family to survive. She couldn't think about that, it was too painful. 

"Hey mom." In district five jaeden was preparing for the worst, "If I don't make it back, I talked to our neighbors. Miss lee will come and make you food, if the boys don't do it. And I'm gonna talk to them. Because they need to understand if I get reaped they need to help okay?"

"I'm praying you won't." Their mother smiled at them. 

Nodding jae hugged their mother and avoided showing too much emotions. Their mother was sick, so the government had food rations and a very run down house they lived in, free of rent. They knew they're mother would be mostly okay, but she still needed a caretaker. So like every year for the past four years. Jae tied up their loose ends, making plans for their mother. Their little brother wasn't as helpful, and their older sibling lived with their girlfriend. Too wrapped up in their own lives to help. Their reaping went as planned, or so it felt. their name was picked. Not until the last name. They heard their name and their world came crashing down but it wasn't their worst night mare. They simply took their place on stage and waited to say goodbye. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Their older sibling asked as they entered the room with their girlfriend and little brother. 

"Yeah I'm fine, but listen. You guys have to take care of mom. Miss lee from across will help with cooking. But you have to help her with the cleaning and taking care of mom, take her to her doctors and make sure she's okay. Okay I know you guys haven't been was helpful but if I don't make it back, she has no one okay. You have to make help her." 

"Okay okay we will, I'm sorry jae." Hugging the only family they have before they were escorted to the trains. Family who probably didn't care if they came back or not. 

The youngest of the family, he should have followed in his sisters footsteps. Making it thought their teen years without getting reaped but he wasn't so lucky. He was angry at the world. So close to making it out without getting reaped. He was almost lucky just like his sisters, but he wasn't. Getting reaped was in fact his worst nightmare. He wanted nothing more than to get through without being reaped and find some nice boy to settle down with. Standing on the stage he could see his family in the crowd watching their only son be sent off to fight for his life. The captiol was sick and twisted. 

"Mom." He breathed heavily as she came through the door first. Hugging her tightly. He didn't want to say goodbye to her, to anyone. He never thought this day would actually come.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Is all she could say while she hugged her son close and dear. "It'll be okay. It'll be okay. That girl Katniss is your mentor. She and her husband won their game. And she won her last one. It'll be okay." 

"I'm not strong like them mom." 

"You are." His dad spoke. "You'll be strong. Your strong. You'll be okay and your going to come home okay?" 

"What if I don't dad." Evan spoke scared. His voice threatening to break his tears. "What if I don't come home." 

"We won't think about that." He shook his head hugging Evan. "Well pray for you. And it'll be okay. 

"I hope so dad I really do." 

Almost screaming when his family was forced to leave him. He didn't want to leave home. 

"Sara?" Their sister holding their, both in the pile of pick today. The day that will decide their fate. 

"Hey it'll be okay." Squeezing tighter as they stood next to the other girls that were waiting to be relived of this reaping. "Hey, if I get reaped. You can't do anything."

"What no. That crazy. You'd volunteer for me."

"I know. But you can't for me okay? Mom and dad need you. If it happens you have to promise not to anything." 

"I can't." 

"You have to." Holding into for dear life. Before their sister could even agree the second name was called. 

"Sara jones!" The name was called and all sara could do was make eye contact with their sister. Letting go of her hand while she passed her. 

"Don't do it." Sara spoke quietly before going up to the stage, not really able to get their thoughts in check while the crowd was asked to clap for the tribute.

In their way to almost certain death, the six were on their respective trains that would take them to the capitol. To be prepped for their opening ceremonies and trained. Trained to fight to the death.


End file.
